


Sleeping In

by Neyiea



Series: home is where you are [6]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea
Summary: Her dad going back to bed after he’s gotten up is unheard of. But then again, he's never really had a reason to before.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [[Podfic] Sleeping In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9890927) by [swagnushammersmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swagnushammersmith/pseuds/swagnushammersmith)



She awakens early on Sunday morning to the muffled hissing of water and blinks slowly at her ceiling as she yawns. Her dad must have just gotten back from his morning run, which means that he’ll start making breakfast once he’s out of the shower.

Stephanie stretches her arms over her head and turns into a more comfortable position, wondering what she should request for breakfast today. He almost always goes along with what she asks for, mostly because he’s still full from the protein shake he has before his run and thus doesn’t eat much during her breakfast time anyways. Sometimes Stephanie will be sitting down to something that took him half an hour to prepare and he’ll cheerily perch across from her, munching on an apple instead of any of the things he’d cooked.

The shower turns off and she decides to wait until she hears him opening up cupboards and the fridge to get out of bed. Then a few minutes pass and she doesn’t hear anything, so she curiously trails out of her room and into the kitchen.

Sportacus is nowhere to be seen, and there’s no way that he’d gone out again.

Her dad going back to bed after he’s gotten up is unheard of.

But then again, Stephanie thinks as she backtracks, eyes quickly gluing themselves to her father’s partially open bedroom door, he’s never really had a reason to go back to bed after getting up.

She pushes the door open a couple more inches and peers inside curiously.

Her dad’s hair is still damp from the shower and he looks perfectly comfortable right where he is, arms wrapped loosely around Robbie. She can’t see Robbie’s face, but from the way he’s tucked his head against her father’s neck and curled against him she guesses that he’s perfectly comfortable too.

A smile breaks out across her face.

Her father must hear her at the doorway because his eyes drift halfway open. When he catches sight of her he smiles and brings a finger to his lips in the universal gesture for silence.

Stephanie nods, repeating the gesture, and steps out of the doorway, closing the door quietly as she goes. 

She thinks she’ll take care of making breakfast today, for all three of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Stephanie is just so happy for her dad, guys. Most precious daughter. Number one Sportarobbie shipper.


End file.
